


Roses Are Red, Jealousy Are Dark Dark Green

by Starlight_Daylight



Category: Glee
Genre: First Date, M/M, Warbler Kurt, Warbler Sebastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 12:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15994943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_Daylight/pseuds/Starlight_Daylight
Summary: All Sebastian wanted was a pat on the back, from his best friend Jeff, for asking Kurt out. Not only did he not get that, let’s just say, Jeff was a little bit more impressed by someone else.





	Roses Are Red, Jealousy Are Dark Dark Green

“I’ve literally just accomplished the impossible, why is no one applauding me?”

Jeff raised an eyebrow at Sebastian petulant outburst, after bursting into his dorm room and sharing his great news. Obviously, he didn’t give Sebastian the reaction he was hoping to get.

“You do know that between you and Kurt, it was a bigger achievement for Kurt to turn you monogamous than you getting Kurt to say yes to a date right?” Jeff stated, as a matter of fact, closing his textbook that he was previously studying to pay attention to his unexpected visitor.

It wasn’t that much of a surprise that Kurt accepted Sebastian’s date. It was obvious to all of the Warblers that Kurt had a huge ass crush on his smirky meerkat. Jeff has never seen sweet sweet Kurt as snarky and bitchy as he was whenever Sebastian was around. Hell, he has never seen Kurt snarky and bitchy, period. That is until Sebastian transferred mid-semester. That glint in Kurt’s eyes whenever the two of them knock heads with each other and sharp exchanges took place. It took exactly 5 months and 10 days for Sebastian to stop whoring around and realize that he may have kinda had a little, minuscule (major) crush on the paler Warbler. Well, it wasn’t so much of the timing that caused Sebastian to grow a pair, it was more of having Kurt receiving a rose stalk taped to his dorm door for the past 2 weeks. And boy was Sebastian not happy about that.

“Well, I had to save Kurt from that creepy stalker he has!” Sebastian exclaimed, as though he was indeed doing the latter a huge favour, “come on, you’re my best friend. And as the Warbler’s team captain, you know I would do anything to protect my fellow Warblers.”

Staring deadpanned at the latter, Jeff pointed out, “then what about that frog incident with Anderson? Pretty sure he is a Warbler too.”

“And you’re the mastermind behind it.”

Snickering slightly at the recollection of that particular incident, Sebastian was in no doubt that that was his best prank of all time. A prank that was well deserved. Since Blaine wanted to act like such a toad, Sebastian figured that the former should spend more time with his own kind in his room, rather than trying to fuck Kurt over in getting Kurt to shy away from shining in the spotlight.

“Innocent till proven guilty my friend,” Sebastian smirked as he recollected the details that caused such an epic prank to be delivered. He was simply passing by the Dalton hallway when he overheard Blaine asking Kurt to “tone it down” in order to fit in with the other Warblers.

“Fit in my ass,” Sebastian scornful mumbled under his breath, “you stick out like a sore thumb for having a strange addiction to breaking out into songs while jumping onto furniture and throwing your homework all over.”

Maybe Sebastian could sneak in a racoon the next time Blaine tries to change Kurt or screw him over… or decides to be creepy and leave roses for Kurt. He never understood the feelings the latter had for Kurt. Blaine was always hot and cold when it comes to Kurt. One moment Blaine got the Warblers to serenade to a boy he barely knew, and another when he overheard the former confessing to Kurt that “he moved him” because of a song dedicated to a dead bird?

The boy clearly has issues with attention and Sebastian is more than certain he wasn’t going to let Kurt get subject to that.

But internal musings aside, seeing how he isn’t going to get the reaction he wanted from his best friend, Sebastian let out a huff about feeling unappreciated and how much his best friend suck before leaving their shared room to, presumably, find someone else to fangirl with over his first date.

Once it was clear that Sebastian isn’t going to barge back into the room, in second attempts to get attention, Jeff walked over to his phone that was charging on his bedside table. Quickly keying in the number he came to memorise over the past 2 weeks, Jeff placed the phone to his ear and waits for the person at the other end to pick up.

“So I’m guessing you don’t need me to tape any more roses on the door of a certain Kurt Hummel?” Jeff snickered, slightly teasing as he recalled the day he was approached to do such a task. In all honesty, he kinda wished he came up with the idea on his own.

It was pretty fun leaving those roses on Kurt’s door and watching Sebastian all huffy and pouty about them. It was definitely a bonus to see Blaine constantly receiving a stink eye from the latter, as he probably assumed that he was wooing Kurt.

“I think you can stop… for now at least,” the voice at the other end chuckled softly, “I don’t think Sebastian needs anymore pushing after the date, wouldn’t you agree?”

Jeff shook his head in amusement, eyes twinkling slightly at the thought of Kurt and Sebastian dating. If they fight as much as they did as friends, no one could possibly imagine how it’ll be like when they’re officially boyfriends. Hell would certainly break loose if Sebastian screws up.

One thing’s for certain, Sebastian would never find a better match than Kurt for a long while if anything. Even if Jeff is being a little bias.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure to leave a huge bouquet of roses if Sebastian ever messes up, Kurt.”

On the other side of the line, Kurt couldn’t help but roll his eyes fondly as he twirled a single stalk rose between his fingers. He took a quick glance at the bunch of roses he managed to accumulate the past two weeks, all being taken care of carefully. He remembers the grumbles Sebastian had when he saw them in his room when he stopped by to ask him out on a date. Followed by a threaten of finding the person responsible for them and asking them “politely” to stop.

A jealous Sebastian is always a fun Sebastian to Kurt. “I’m going to hold that against you, my dear cousin,” Kurt sang out as he stood up from his bed. He gave his final goodbyes to the other Warbler, promising him that he’ll be kept up to date with the latest happenings before ending the call.

He has a date to prepare for, after all.


End file.
